1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a power gating device, and more particularly to a power gating device that is applicable to a system-on-chip (SOC) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile electric device is manufactured as a SOC system in which various circuits are integrated in a single chip. Whereas the mobile electric device requires small size and light weight, the number of function blocks in the mobile electric device is increasing. Generally, since the mobile electric device operates based on a limited power (e.g., using an embedded battery), power consumption of the mobile electric device should be reduced by adopting a stand-by mode.
Conventional mobile electric devices may include a power gating device for preventing power from being provided to the function blocks in the stand-by mode. However, when power is blocked to the function blocks in the stand-by mode, data of the function blocks may be lost. Thus, conventional mobile electric device is required to provide a power to the function blocks for retaining data of the function blocks in the stand-by mode.